Users of computing devices are increasingly encrypting the data stored in their computing devices using various encryption mechanisms in order to protect stored information. While the process of encrypting data is relatively simple using the various encryption mechanisms, users, software providers, and original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) sometimes have to deal with a computing device entering a recovery environment. Unlocking encrypted data in the computing device while in the recovery environment is often difficult and sometimes not possible using current techniques.